


Lawyer

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lawyers, Secrets, dumpsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawyer

Unknown to people, Clint does have a lawyer.  
His name is Matt Murdock.  
Clint had met him in a dumpster.  
His lawyer is blind.  
But can catch any person in a lie.  
Clint thinks Matt can even catch Natasha lying.  
His lawyer is also a superheroe.  
Just like Clint.  
But Clint knows Matt's identity is a secret.  
Not even known to his best friend.  
So Clint keeps the Avengers away from Hell's Kitchen.  
Lets Matt save his people here.


End file.
